Rise of the Stars
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: Red X and Blackfire have joined forces. After a 20 years a new villian appears wanting to fight the Titans' children, but mainly Nightwing's and Starfire's duaghter. What does this villian have planed? Own nothing but the plot and a few ocs. First chapter is a prelude.


With in the prison complex of Jump City for the crimals that the Titans fight almost every day, a certain Tamaranean princess was yelling at the guards and making every other prisoner wanting to kill her.

"I am the true ruler of Tamaran, you will do what I say now!" Blackfire yelled as a guard walked into the cell with a tray of food.

"Excuse me your highness, shut up." the guard ordered as he dropped the tray on to the floor in front of the Tamaranean girl.

"When I get out of these restraints, I'm going to kill you." Blackfire threaten as she glared at him from behind a force field that kept her form blasting the guards when they had to come into her cell.

"Keep it up and I'll have this entire cell filled with tear gas for 3 hours." the guard replied as he walked out of the cell closing the door, deactivating the force field, and loosening the restraints on the Tamaranean's ankles and wrists.

"I'm going to kill my little sister and her friends for giving the plans for this cell to these humans." Blackfire stated as she started to eat her food with a face that showed a distaste for it.

She has been in the prison for 3 weeks now from a failed attempt to get Starfire out of her way permintly. After she finished eating her meal, she started to blast the restraints with her blackbolts to try and destroy them. She spent 30 minutes switching from her hands to her eyes before she quit.

"Nothing I do even scraches these things. My sister must have tested this for me."Blackfire stated as she lay down on her bed looking at the key card slot on her cuffs.

As Blackfire look up at the roof of her cell, she started to hear guards running to the door and it sounded like there was a lot of them. Curiosity got the better of her, so she went to the door to look through the force field to see what looked like half of the prison guards in front of her cell.

"What's going on out there? Anwser me!" Blackfire yelled as she was being ignored by every guard there while they where aiming their weapons at a blast door that kept her away from all the other prisoners.

"Get ready men. Here he comes!" the warden yelled as he and his men readied their weapons.

As the guards finished readying themselves, the lights started to flicker on and off as if the power was failing. Blackfire knew something had to be wrong since her cell had its own generator to make sure she couldn't excape during a black out.

"Tell me what's going on right now!" the female Tamaranean yelled as she punched the door that must be made of metallo and most likely reinforced with metallo, but all the punch did was get her knuckle bruised.

As Blackstar started to rub her knuckle, she started to hear gun shots and guards yelling out of pain. She tried to see out her little door window, but its blast sheild had been closed and the princess wasn't to happy with the fact she couldn't see what was happening.

"Take him down! Take him down!" a guard yelled while firing his gun at the now mystry man.

"Who could be trying to get me out? A follower from Tamaran or that Brother Blood man hoping to get me to own him a favor?" Blackstar thought as she remembered the pyschic cyborg that asked her to join the H.I.V.E.

"You won't be able to get past the security system now." a guard stated before Blackfire was pulled forcefully back into the wall by the restraints at great speeds, and the force field wall turned on, then the sound of the control panel being shot was heard.

"Watch me." replied a voice that sounded like it belonged to a man around the same age as her or her sister.

That's when the door started to be cut through by a pair of red saws. After about 15 seconds, the man kicked the door in allowing him to enter. What she saw was a teen wearing a full body suit that was black with a red x on his chest and a skull mask with a red x on the forehead. He walked up to the force field and fired a device that opened the force field in the shape of an x.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Blackfire asked as she tried to look intimidating to this man, but failed since she couldn't move her her limbs.

"I'm Red X." Red X answered her first question as he walked up to her.

"Catchy." Blackfire stated as she rolled her eyes at the man.

"And what I want to do with you is make a deal with you." Red X answered her second question as he showed the warden's key card to her.

"Release me now!" Blackfire ordered as she tried to break free of the restraints agian.

"After we make a deal." Red X replied as he waved the card in front of her face.

"If you are smart you will release me." Blackfire threatened as she made her eyes start to glow with her blackbolts.

"If I was you, I wouldn't since I'm the only criminal that's not locked up, and that means I'm the only one that can unlock your cuffs, but if you like it here then I guess I did this for nothing." Red X stated as he activated one of his saws to cut through the only key card that would release her.

"No don't. You literally have the key to my freedom and I want out, so what's the deal you want to make with me?" Blackfire replied as she saw how close he moved the card to the spinning blades.

"Now you're talking." Red X stated as he turned off the saw.

"So what do you want?" Blackfire asked as he walked up to her.

"A partnership." Red X answered surprising the Tamaranean princess.

"A partnership, with you? Why would I want to be on a team with a human?" Blackfire asked as she glared at the theif.

"Look at your sister, it works for her." Red X stated as he crossed his arms.

"How dare you compare me to my pathetic sister!" Blackfire yelled at Red X for saying that she lost to her sister.

"I wasn't comparing the two of you since you never seem to beat her on your own." Red X replied as he was now trying to goat her into joining him.

"I have a deal for you." Blackfire suddenly stated as she smiled at Red X.

"What's the deal?" Red X asked as he looked at the slightly evil looking smile.

"If you release me from these restraints I will fight my sister and her friends on my own. If I defeat them then you have to do what ever I say for how ever long I want, but if I lose then I'll join you. Do we have a deal?" Blackfire stated as she thought that she was going to have a personal servant.

"Now why would I say no? It's a deal." Red X replied as he extended one of his hands to shake her hand.

"I still can't move my limbs rocks for brains." Blackfire stated as she was annoyed by how dumb he was being.

"Oh sorry." Red X stated as he swiped the key card through the ankle braces then he did her wrists braces.

After Blackfire got free, she grabbed Red X and flew to the center of the city. Blackfire started to fire her blackbolts at everything around her to get the Titans to show up. After about 5 minutes from her destroying the city and the S.W.A.T. team being completely useless against her, the Titans came to take her down.

"I don't know how you got out of your cell, but your going back to it." Robin stated in his usual way of speech.

"I don't think so Robin." Blackfire replied as she fired another blackbolt at a building causing it to nearly collapse on a group of people.

"Sister, stop this at once!" Starfire yelled as she readied her starbolts.

"I don't think so sister. I will destroy you and your friends this time." Blackfire replied as she fire blackbolts from her eyes at her sister who dogded it bearly.

"Take her down!" Robin yelled as he throw a bird-arang at Blackfire only for her to catch it and snap it in two.

"Try my sonics!" Cyborg yelled as he aimed his sonic cannon at the criminal.

Blackfire quickly dogded the shots the cyborg fired but got hit by a piece of building that she made earlier from Raven. Before Blackfire could fire a blackbolt at Raven, Beast Boy rammed into her as a rhinoceros sending her into a car.

"You'll pay for that." Blackfire stated as she got out of the destroyed car as gas and oil pooled around her feet.

Robin saw the opportunity and throw one of his exploding disks at the liquids causing the reck to explode into fire that enveloped her enter body. Blackfire walked out of the fire as if it was nothing.

"Is that all that my little sister's friends can do? Maybe I came here for no reason, don't you think so sister?" Blackfire asked Starfire as she wiped away dust that wasn't there.

Starfire tackled her sister as she was now trying to punch her in the face, but was thrown into a wall by her older sister.

"You are still too weak sister." Blackfire stated as she was about to blast her in the face with one of her bolts, but got thrown by Raven's magic.

"You can't win." Raven stated as she was floating in front of the criminal.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom?" Cyborg asked to Robin as his armed his sonic cannon.

Robin and Cyborg started to do the Sonic Boom when Blackfire look at to see a blast coming right at her. She wasn't able to dogde the attack and was painfully thrown into a wall.

"Give up Blackfire. You can't win against all of us." Robin stated as he pulled out another one of his disks.

"I will never go back to that prison! I'll die before going back to that living hell!" Blackfire yelled as she pulled herself out of the wall.

Before Blackfire or any of the Titans could move, Red X appeared in between the criminal and heros pointing both of his palms at the Titans.

"What are you doing? I can still taken them down!" Blackfire yelled as she wobbled a bit from the dizzyness she was now feeling.

"You can bearly stand at the moment. You have lost this fight." Red X answered as he kept his sights on the Titans.

"Red X, here to turn yourself in." Robin stated as he glared at the still unknown person behind the mask.

"Yah right." Red X replied as he throw explosives at them, causing a smoke screen to be made.

As the Titans dogded the projectiles, Red X picked up the not so stabile footed Blackfire bridle style and then he started to run off to most likely his hideout.

"Put me down." Blackfire ordered as she was being taken to an ally.

"Not going to happen." Red X answered as he jumped over a wall to escape the Titans.

"He got away again." Robin stated as he looked around to find the two criminals.

"Why would my sister join Red X? She doesn't like working with anyone." Starfire asked as she was flying around the area.

"Maybe she finally found out that she isn's as powerful as she thinks she is." Raven stated as she was moving things out of the way.

"Who could say, but now that those two have joined forces we need to be carefull when they're around." Robin stated as he was helping Cyborg and Beast Boy clean the area the battle took place.

Red X's hide out:

Blackfire was laying down on a couch still dizzey from the last attack she took from the Titans. She wasn't to thrilled being in an old apartment building in the historic district of the city. She was alone at the moment since Red X left to do something. All she knew was that he was going to be working on his bike. After about a minute, Blackfire decided to go take a hot shower since she wasn't even aloud to level her cell, and to relax her aching body and mind. When Red X came back up, he saw steam coming out of the bathroom and well he just couldn't help himself. Red X snuck into the bathroom as quietly as possible, but he just so happened to sneak in as Blackfire decided to get out of the shower. It only took Blackfire 2 seconds to see that Red X was trying to see her naked, but she didn't try to cover herself, because she walked up to him and grabbed his nose.

"I hope for your sake you have had enough time to rememeber my beautiful body like this, because if I ever find out that you try to take another peak of me like this again, I'll break more than just your nose." she stated as she turned her wrist sharply causing a loud breaking sound to be heard in the room. "I'll kill you where you stand." she continued as she released the now broken nose as she grabbed a towel to cover herself in and grabbed her clothing so she could wash them.

"So this is what I get for trying to see the true beauty of the true ruler of Tamaran!" Red X yelled as he did his best to end the pain in his broken nose.

"I simplely said if you ever try to take another peak, I never said any thing about me showing you." the Tamaranean stated as she turned around and removed enough of the mask to reveal his nose and then kissed it tenderly.

"So what does that mean?" Red X asked as he blushed and started to place a bandage on his nose.

"It means that we are going to get to know one and other a little better after you take a shower yourself." Blackfire stated as she loosened the grip on her towel enough for it to reveal a good portion of her breasts.

At that point, Blackfire turned around and dropped the towel all together, and left a now stripping Red X to take a shower.


End file.
